Granblue
The Granblue (グランブルー Guranburū) are a clan from the nation of Magallanica. The clan is themed mainly around undead pirates as well as other undead creatures such as ghosts and zombies. They are primarily focused on getting units from the drop zone, usually by superior calling units from the drop zone, but they also occasionally superior ride units from the drop zone as well. To help with this, many Granblue units, like Chappie the Ghostie, have skills that put cards from the deck into the drop zone. Gouki Daimonji uses a Granblue deck in the anime. Lizard from Team Ninja also used a Granblue deck as well. In Season 4, Raul Cera from the Quatre Knights uses this clan. Sets containing Granblue cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights (4 cards) *Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls (15 cards) *Booster Set 6: Breaker of Limits (25 cards) *Booster Set 13: Catastrophic Outbreak (7 cards) *Booster Set 17: Blazing Perdition (12 cards) *Booster Set 17: Blazing Perdition ver.E (12 cards) Fighter's Collection *Fighter's Collection 2014 (1 card) *Fighter's Collection 2015 (2 cards) Races Unique Races *Kraken *Skeleton Shared Races *Demon *Ghost *Gillman *Noble *Vampire *Workeroid *Zombie List of Granblue cards Grade 0 *Captain Nightkid (Vampire) *Chappie the Ghostie (Ghost) *Doctor Rouge (Heal) (Vampire) *Fledgling Pirate, Pinot Gris (Demon) *Ghoul Cannonball (Critical) (Ghost) *Guiding Zombie (Zombie) *Gunshot of Sorrow, Nightflare (Draw) (Vampire) *Hades Steersman (Stand) (Ghost) *Hook-wielding Zombie (Draw) (Zombie) *Hungry Mimic (Draw) (Ghost) *Jimmie the Ghostie (Critical) (Ghost) *Knight Spirit (Critical) (Ghost) *Peter the Ghostie (Ghost) *Performing Zombie (Stand) (Zombie) *Rick the Ghostie (Heal) (Ghost) *Rough Seas Banshee (Critical) (Ghost) *Skeleton Assault Troops Captain (Skeleton) *Skeleton Lookout (Stand) (Skeleton) Grade 1 *Brutal Shade (Ghost) *Chief of the Deck, Arman (Vampire) *Child Frank (Workeroid) *Creeping Shade (Ghost) *Dancing Cutlass (Ghost) *Dandy Guy, Romario (Zombie) *Deadly Nightmare (Ghost) *Dragon Spirit (Ghost) *Evil Shade (Ghost) *Gust Jinn (Demon) *John the Ghostie (Ghost) *King Seahorse (Kraken) *Reef Banshee (Ghost) *Ripple Banshee (Ghost) *Samurai Spirit (Ghost) *Sea Strolling Banshee (Ghost) *Skeleton Colossus (Skeleton) *Undead Pirate of the Cursed Rifle (Ghost) Grade 2 *Captain Nightmist (Vampire) *Commodore Blueblood (Vampire) *Deadly Spirit (Ghost) *Dragon Corrode, Corrupt Dragon (Zombie) *Dragon Undead, Ghoul Dragon (Skeleton) *Greed Shade (Ghost) *King Serpent (Kraken) *Pirate Belle, Pinot Blanc (Vampire) *Ruin Shade (Ghost) *Sea Navigator, Silver (Vampire) *Skeleton Demon World Knight (Skeleton) *Skeleton Swordsman (Skeleton) *Stormride Ghost Ship (Ghost) *Three Star Chef, Pietro (Skeleton) *Undead Pirate of the Frigid Night (Ghost) Grade 3 *Deadly Swordmaster (Ghost) *Death Seeker, Thanatos (Noble) *Dragon Undead, Malefic Dragon (Skeleton) *Dragon Undead, Skull Dragon (Skeleton) *God-eating Zombie Shark (Zombie) *Ice Floe Swordsman, Nightsnow (Vampire) *Ice Prison Hades Emperor, Cocytus "Яeverse" (Skeleton) *Ice Prison Necromancer, Cocytus (Skeleton) *King of Demonic Seas, Basskirk (Gillman) *Lord of the Seven Seas, Nightmist (Vampire) *Master Swordsman, Nightstorm (Vampire) *Monster Frank (Workeroid) *Rotten Sea Necromancer, Barbaros (Gillman) *Spirit Exceed (Ghost) *Witch Doctor of the Abyss, Negromarl (Demon) *Witch Doctor of the Dead Sea, Negrobolt (Demon) *Young Pirate Noble, Pinot Noir (Vampire) Grade 4 *Ice Prison Underworld God, Cocytus Negative (Skeleton) *Pirate King of Abyss, Blueheart (Vampire) Category:Granblue